


【游戏王 | 闇表】Screen Lovers

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #双演员设定，R18





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Screen Lovers

昏暗的灯光下两人的身体紧紧贴合。轻喘和曼妙的呻吟将情欲从床笫间的缠绵带入空气和所有旁观者的视野里，明知这只是一场普通的床戏，工作人员、编剧乃至导演却都情不自禁吞咽着不断涌上喉头的唾液。

与其说他们从未见过如此真实的床戏，不如说他们从未见过在床戏上两位男主人公如此默契的配合。

打光仅余一盏昏黄的吊灯垂于正上方，冰冷的拍摄镜头牢牢对准躺在下位的年轻男子瘦弱却结实的身体，他的双手被高举过头顶束缚住，拂上橄榄油的光裸小腹颤抖着缩紧，仿佛能在身处上位的男子一次次更深地挺动中清晰地看到它所包裹的那根粗大阴茎印出的形状。

这是一部讲述英国公学的讽刺主义电影，题为《Fag and Prefect》，批判那个时代校方为关切新生实施一带一的学长制，最终却造就了年长男性对青少年男孩的压榨羞辱甚至性迫害。

投资方敲定由两位当红男演员亚图姆与武藤游戏来分别饰演剧中的学长和新生，两人的配合无论是在校园暴力的表现亦或是强暴性的性爱上都显得天衣无缝。

游戏作为被施暴者的饰演者，甚至把新生那种斯德哥尔摩症状的复杂心理也表现得淋漓尽致。他在生活中小心翼翼，唯恐被学长抓住把柄要挟，然而休息日外出在他们单独开的旅店的双人床上，却又像茵库布斯一样一次次对他的施暴者索求性爱的欢愉。

对戏时导演不止一次提过他们完全可以用传统方式对床戏进行借位拍摄，然而两位当事人都提出了反对，为了保证电影作为纪录片的真实性，他们主动请求以真实的性来呈现故事。

这自然也表示，他们不会采取任何保险措施。

当亚图姆低喘一声在游戏体内达到了高潮，导演终于反应过来下意识喊了“卡”，一旁待命的工作人员也如听到百米冲刺的发令枪响般冲了上去。

他们的身体缓缓分开，阴茎被带出，大量的精液却还残余在游戏的体内，他依旧颤抖着不住地喘气，迷离的眼神在助理递过白浴巾包裹住他的身体时才终于清明起来。

“谢谢。”他怀着谢意露出微笑，随后在几位女性的搀扶下迈向浴室冲洗身体。亚图姆也同样，他被另一拨人带往另一间浴室，两边的工作人员像摩西面前的水潮般清晰地分开。

《Fag and Prefect》上映后引发了极大的反响。久滞未销的公学传记迎来销售巅峰，一度跃上非虚构类写作的畅销榜。而公学中那扭曲的同性关系也差点如“失乐园”般再度成为一种狂热的社会现象。生活中影迷无处不在，他们热烈讨论着剧中两位男主人公出色的演技与细腻的情感纠葛，并越过影视人物把这种情感代入到他们本身。

不久后两边的经纪公司同时发出通告，对于亚图姆和游戏凭这部电影登上年度荧幕情侣的宝座向投资方与观众表示了感谢，也预告不久之后将召开记者招待会。

“亚图姆先生和游戏先生已经多次作为荧幕情侣共同出席各项活动了，请问两位是否真的在交往呢？可否向我们透露一下。”

坐在最前排记者的这一问话毫无疑问让现场所有人的视线都聚焦在台上两位并肩站在一起的两位男士的身上。

令人遗憾的是，两人无论是从面部表情、动作还是眼神中都看不出一点波动。

“呀，真是困扰啊。”游戏率先笑起来，“我和亚图姆一直以来都是很好的朋友，不过也就仅此而已了。”

另一方点头表示赞同，“我和游戏认识三年，他很敬业、认真，是非常好的工作伙伴，将来也会继续合作。希望不要有哪里来的谣言破坏我们之间的关系。”

后排的记者们都显得有些失望，他们离场时纸篓里几乎全是早已准备好的描写两人恋情的新闻稿。游戏和亚图姆在所有人走后才终于慢慢下台，经过那个纸篓时，游戏好奇地弯下腰去捡了其中一张捧在手里阅读。

他笑出声来，“写的还不赖呢。”

亚图姆刚刚在记者招待会上还冰冷不带人情的视线此刻变得宠溺起来，他环过身旁人的肩，低低道，“我送你回去吧。”

游戏也自然地靠在他的怀里，继续欣赏着手中那张纸上作者对于他们两人恋情的模拟。

亚图姆以为会听到一个“嗯”，过了一会儿却感到脸颊一暖——游戏抬起头来吻了他的侧脸，随后微笑着道出他的回应。

“看你的表现。”

他稍微愣了一下，反应过来后便也不自觉地笑了起来。

“不会让你失望的。”

车开进院落，反锁门后亚图姆做的第一件事是拉起屋内所有房间的窗帘。

游戏一边脱衣服，一边狐疑地看着他，他抿抿嘴解释道，

“刚才有车跟踪我们。”

“是狗仔队吗？”

“不像是狗仔队，大概率是私生饭。”

“诶？！”

“加速甩开他们就行了。”整座房子都已陷入封闭，亚图姆终于松了口气，他大步迈到正解下外套的游戏面前，情不自禁地扳过他的后脑勺舔吮着他的嘴。

“喂、——”游戏被猝不及防吻得整个人晕乎乎的，发烫的唾液从他唇边淌下。他确实等这个吻很久了，但是，“至少等我把衣服脱了，嗯！——”

“等不了了。”说着亚图姆径自地开始解游戏身上那件雪白的衬衫，每一颗扣子被剔下，他的肌肤便暴露一分，遗留在胸前与腰腹上的吻痕还依然是深红色的。

“要是你的粉丝知道，以清纯少年系出身的偶像武藤游戏原来是这么浪荡的一个人，”

他一边说着，喉头却开始发涩，下体的燥热感也明显起来。“她们会怎么想呢？”

游戏挑眉，他知道这是亚图姆常用的挑衅策略，他也不答话，任由恋人替自己解衣，手却摸索着够到对方顶起的裤头上——亚图姆明显的身体一僵——他也不拉下裤链，只是隔着衣料用指节磨蹭着对方胀硬的性器，欣赏着对方脸上逐渐僵持不住的理智。

“谁知道呢？”他状似轻松地反击，“你的粉丝也不会想到那位冰山脸的王样在床上会是这种豺狼虎豹般的野兽偶像吧——”

尾音断在两人再度贴合的唇中，游戏主动凑上前，伸手搂住亚图姆的后颈，贪婪地汲取着对方口腔里那令人眷恋的气味，唾液在舌尖被翻搅来去，上牙床被无意掠过，他鼻尖发出一声闷哼，挣扎着想要往后退离，结果却是亚图姆更深一步地将他推进陷下去的沙发里。

他们再度放开彼此，亚图姆喘息着起身，准备去房间里拿润滑液，却被游戏一把拉住。

他疑惑地看向恋人，却发现对方红着脸别开了视线。于是联想到今早又拍的新戏，他睁大了双眼。

“你……没有清理吗？”

游戏摇摇头，小声地嗫嚅着。

“我喜欢身体里有你的感觉。”

没有镜头记录这一切，但聚光灯下仿佛新的一场电影开始放映。

忍耐了足足一天，亚图姆再度将那被欲望扼制的发胀的阴茎埋入游戏的体内，同样的戏码似在回放，性质却全然不同，游戏挺着腰配合着恋人一次一次地挺动，性器的纹路在他平坦的小腹上印出，看上去色情无比，那些深红色的痕迹被不断叠加，在不可见人的境地里诉说着他们俩人的关系。

荧幕上放映的他们，第二天也依旧会是人们眼中的最佳情侣。

#END 


End file.
